


Mirror

by greymarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finds the Mirror of Erised, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the Mirror of Erised and sees his heart's desire, which isn't what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

“It’s corrupting people, Sam. We need to find it before someone else gets trapped under it’s spell.” Dean turned on the radio in his car before Sam could reply, and started singing along.  
When they reached the town where Castiel said he was, Sam went to go check in the hotel, and Dean went to Cas.  
“Cas! There you are. So, Sammy said that he didn’t want to go. He says the Mirror of Erised is just a myth from Harry Potter, but I still want to go. Maybe Hogwarts is real?”  
Castiel nodded and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hold on,” he said, and Dean nodded and closed his eyes.  
When he opened them, he was sitting in a room, alone. “Man, Cas, you know I hate that,” he said, wincing as he stood up. “Cas? Where are you?”  
Getting no reply, Dean stood up and checked out the window to see where he was. Seeing only rain, he sat back down on his bed and sighed.  
After he called Sam to tell him that he was in, most likely, England, he went to the library to see if there was anything about the mirror.  
* * *  
“Aha!” Dean cried. “You have to be the mirror.” He took off the white sheet that covered the old mirror, and then stood back. “Okay, I know I shouldn’t do this, but I wonder…”  
He stared in the mirror, then saw Castiel walk up beside him.  
“Oh, there you are! Where the hell were -” He looked around the room. Castiel was nowhere to be seen.  
He looked back at the mirror to see Castiel again, standing beside him. He took Dean’s hand and smiled, and Dean couldn’t help it - he looked to his left, but again, saw no one. But...he could almost feel Castiel’s hand in his.  
Castiel smiled again. Dean looked down at his left hand and gasped.  
There was a gold wedding ring.  
“What?” he mumbled to himself. “No, no, Cas, no! Oh my god, what do I do? Oh.”  
When he was at the library, Dean had discovered that there is no real way to destroy the mirror. Just to shatter it in millions of tiny pieces, and then figure out something from there.  
So, Dean got out his gun and shot the thing. Multiple times.  
When he stared at the broken pieces of glass before him, he again felt his heart aching for Cas to be there, holding his hand.  
But Castiel wasn’t there.  
And this mirror needed to be destroyed.  
So Dean buried the pieces outside of the ancient castle, and then went back to his previous hotel.  
* * *  
Back in America, Sam gave him a hug and asked how the trip went.  
“Good.” Dean didn’t say anything else. He just hugged Sam back and went to go take a shower.  
* * *  
“Dean?”  
Dean looked up. He sighed when he saw Castiel standing there, frowning.  
“What did you see in the mirror?” Castiel asked.  
Dean tilted his head. “Why would you care?” he asked.  
“I would like to know your heart’s desire,” Castiel replied.  
“Why, Cas? Why would you care about my heart’s desire?”  
“You seem anxious.”  
“I am not anxious, Cas. I am fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. “You seem nervous. What is it you are not telling me?”  
“Dammit, Cas! I saw you, okay? I saw you!”  
Castiel walked over to him. “Are you sure it was me?”  
“Yes! Who the hell else has messy black hair and a trench coat?” Dean closed his eyes. “I don’t know why, Cas. Explain to me this. Why is my deepest desire you?”  
“Maybe you like me as a person.”  
“Maybe you aren’t a person. Maybe you’re a weird angel who cares way too much about me and Sammy and I don’t know what to feel, okay?” Dean looked him in the eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m sorry Cas, I don’t know. And I don’t know why I’m getting all freaking sappy, either, so I’m going to shut up.”  
Castiel didn’t say anything.  
“Are you going to - umf!”  
He was cut off by Castiel’s lips on his.  
Castiel pulled away. “Sorry,” he said. “I should not have done that. Sorry, Dean.”  
Dean shook his head, his eyes huge. “No, Cas! You are literally my heart’s desire, and you’re apologizing?”  
“I’m sorry -”  
“Shut up and kiss me again.”


End file.
